<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day Harry Was Born by minerva__mcgee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350068">The Day Harry Was Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva__mcgee/pseuds/minerva__mcgee'>minerva__mcgee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry's Birth, Marauders, Minerva is like a mother to them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva__mcgee/pseuds/minerva__mcgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is there to support them the day Harry is born. There's no one Lily would rather have at her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders &amp; Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day Harry Was Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT STOP DOING THAT STUPID BREATHING EXERCISE I WILL HOLD THIS BABY IN MY BODY FOR ANOTHER WEEK, SO HELP ME GOD.” Lily Potter was standing, leaning over the side of her hospital bed, one hand gripping the comforter and the other squeezing James’ hand as the contraction ended. She sighed in relief and climbed back into bed, bracing herself for the next one, which was bound to come back any minute.</p><p>“I see why you married this one, James,” said Remus, laughing.</p><p>“What, I’m just trying to be supportive!” shouted Sirius.</p><p>“If you want to be supportive, go and fetch the Healer,” said Lily, squeezing her husband’s hand again.</p><p>“Oh, dear, ride it out,” said Minerva McGonagall, rushing to the girl’s other side as she silently screamed in pain. “You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want.”</p><p>Of course Minerva would be there, there was no question about it for Lily. James had seemed skeptical when she brought it up, but her argument was too strong. “I am NOT about to be surrounded by nothing but Marauder’s testosterone while I am giving birth, and Minerva cares for me more than my own mother did. She’s going to be there. Oh, for fuck’s sake, James, IT’S MY VAGINA.”</p><p>Sirius and Peter ran back in the room, shortly trailed by Healer Pomfrey, who spends the summers at St Mungo’s to keep herself busy. The choice was obvious as to who should deliver the baby when they realized that she would be there.</p><p>“Shit!” escaped Lily’s lips as she felt immense pain in her lower body. She squeezed the two hands tighter.</p><p>“Alright, honey, you’re crowning,” said Madam Pomfrey with a smile on her face. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Minerva were all smiling as well, and James was positively glowing. </p><p>“You three, get behind my head,” Lily demanded, pointing at Sirius, Peter, and Remus. “You’re not allowed to see my vagina.”</p><p>The three rushed to behind Lily’s head, and Sirius patted James on the back. “It’s time, Prongs, for you to meet Prongs Jr.”</p><p>“PADFOOT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP - ” screamed Lily as she tried to fight the pain, but she was cut off by Madam Pomfrey’s instuctions to push.</p><p>She screamed again. It took a few pushes, but soon, the room was filled with the crying of a baby.</p><p>“James…” Lily said, with the widest smile on her face. </p><p>“It’s a boy!” said Madam Pomfrey, and the room filled with sounds of congratulations. Pomfrey had finished cleaning the baby off, wrapped him up in a blue blanket, and handed him to his mother. She was smiling, too.</p><p>“Oh, Lily,” Minerva gushed, an uncharacteristic smile plastered on her face as she watched the baby yawn. Lily looked up at her with a wild look. The look of a mother.</p><p>James reached over and kissed Lily passionately before turning to his son. “Hey, little man!” </p><p>They had agreed to name him once they met him. “Harry,” Lily said in a breath. “His name is Harry.”</p><p>“Harry,” repeated James. “It’s perfect! It’s amazing! Harry James Potter!” </p><p>All four Marauders were smiling widely, and Sirius was sobbing while Remus tried to comfort him. Peter watched from the background, his eyes filled with delight. Lily handed the baby to his father, who took him delicately.</p><p>“Oh, dear god, Lily, look at what we made!” He cooed as Harry opened his eyes. “Lily! His eyes! They’re yours!”</p><p>They all watched his vibrant green eyes blink back at him. “Yeah, thank god!” Sirius teased, still sobbing. They all laughed. </p><p>“Other than that, he looks just like you, James,” said Minerva happily.</p><p>“Would you like to hold him, Minnie?” he said, holding the baby out, and Minerva took him from his arms gratefully. She didn’t even acknowledge the name that he called her - she was far too happy. A single tear left her eye and she brushed it from her face before adjusting the hat on her head. After a minute or so, which she wished to be far longer, she handed the little wizard back to his mother.</p><p>“Shall I fetch Albus and Filius?” she said, which was widely received by nods and smiles. She smiled back and went to the waiting room as Lily passed the baby to Remus. Lily and James had kept close touch with all of the teachers at Hogwarts, but Minerva, Filius, and Albus would join them for dinner on Sunday evenings with the rest of the Marauders. Now that they weren’t teachers and students, they were friends.</p><p>“Filius, Albus,” she said with a smile on her face. The Headmaster looked up at her from his book expectantly. “It’s a boy.”</p><p>The two men quickly stood up and the three rushed back to the hospital room, and they took their turns holding the baby. </p><p>The happiness felt on that day was one that they couldn’t, and wouldn’t, repeat. For that day, they had a sense of bliss that made all of them forget what was waiting for them in the world around them. They sat in the happiness for as long as they could, none of them wanting to do anything but smile and look at this wonderful life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>